


I want to spent every christmas with you

by honeylemonade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, WayV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylemonade/pseuds/honeylemonade
Summary: Ten never experienced a real snowy christmas day, so Kun has to take him out on a date to show him what a snowy day in December in nyc looks like
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 18





	I want to spent every christmas with you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my precious friend franzi for supporting me while writing this <3  
> (just a little add-on: I've been to nyc multiple times but never during the winter/december. I tried to read/watch a lot about christmas in nyc but I'm still sorry if a few things seem unrealistic ;-; )

It was a cold December day when Kun and Ten decided to meet up at the Rockefeller Center to enjoy the Christmas time. Kun arrived earlier, planned on buying a hot chocolate for his boyfriend. He knew that Ten would freeze as soon as he would step out of the subway station, as he never experienced a real winter day before due to Thailand being warm all around the year. It’s the first time that Ten will experience a real cold Christmas and as it’s supposed to snow today, it’s gonna be his first time seeing snow by himself.

As Ten was supposed to arrive Kun was already waiting at the subway entrance, warming his hands on the hot to-go cup. He quickly spotted his boyfriend in the crowds of people coming out of the subway station, beaming at him with a big smile. Ten’s expression was almost the direct opposite: he looked as if he was freezing to death, even though in reality he just got out a few seconds ago. He quickly moved through the crowds towards his boyfriend, greeting him with a soft peck and eyes lighting up as his gaze shifted to the cup the other one was holding.  
„Ohh you bought something hot to drink? Only for you?“, Ten asked while pouting. He knew that Kun probably bought the drink for him but he wanted his boyfriend to say that himself.„It’s actually for you. I knew you would struggle with the weather.“, Kun softly answered while handing the hot chocolate to Ten. The laters eyes immediately lit up as he sipped on the hot drink.„This is exactly what I needed. Thank you sweetheart.“, he said while locking his arm with Kun’s and slowly wandering towards the Christmas tree.

Today was the lighting ceremony for the big Christmas tree so the Rockefeller Plaza was super crowded with people as the ceremony was only ten minutes away. Ten and Kun managed to squeeze into a small spot on the opposite side of the tree, having a perfect view. So they stood there, Kun being pressed onto Ten’s back, his hands gently laying on the others hips and height difference just enough for him to rest his chin on his boyfriends shoulder. They enjoyed the conversations around them, the feeling of always having something to do and the busy character of the city that never sleeps. In fact Ten still got used to it, living in New York was different from Bangkok, but luckily his boyfriend helped him to adapt this lifestyle.Ten was so captivated by his thoughts that he didn’t noticed the minutes going by, only 30 seconds left until the tree would light up. He slowly turned his head, looking at his boyfriend who watched the christmas tree, eyes full with anticipation.As the countdown reached 0 and all the lights turned on, the crowd let out an amazed groan filled with happiness. The space was filled up with laughs, smiles and muffled decelerations about how pretty the christmas tree is. At the same time both Kun and Ten turned their head to watch each other. The coincidence made them laugh a little, amused by how their minds most of the time worked so differently but at the same time so alike. Ten was the first to stop laughing, his expression changing into a big smile where his eyes turned into small crescents.The sight of his boyfriends smile sparked a bubbly feeling in Kun’s stomach which made him press a soft and slow kiss on the other ones rosy lips. Ten answered Kun’s action by leaning into the kiss, almost heavily pressing his lips onto his boyfriend’s. He was grateful, grateful that Kun was his boyfriend and showed him around, spent time with him.  
„Thanks for spending christmas with me.“, Ten whispered, just a few centimeter away from the others lips. He wasn’t sure if Kun could've heard him, but he wanted to say it nevertheless.„I’ll spent all future christmases with you.“, Kun answered while his lips curled up into a small smile. The statement made Ten blush and he quickly buried his face into Kun’s front.

The crowd around them rapidly dissolved, but the two of them were so captivated in their own worlds that they barely noticed it. Kun was the first once who broke out of their small bubble, watching his boyfriend pouting due to the lost of warmth and comfort. „How about we slowly walk to Macy’s now and look at all the christmas window displays?”, Kun suggested.Ten’s face changed into confusion as he answered: „But I thought we would go ice skating.... Isn’t it a christmas thing? I mean I haven’t tried it before...” Kun tried to repress a laugh, even though Ten don’t know if he would be good at it, he still wants to try it because of christmas. „Oh baby, we would go ice skating here but look at it.”, he gesture towards the ice rink in the middle of the Rockefeller Plaza, „it is really crowded and quite expensive. Of course it is a christmas thing so we can see if the ice rink at Bryant Park isn’t so crowded. Otherwise we could do it on another day.” The answered seemed to satisfy the other one as his pout disappeared and was replaced by a soft smile.

The couple slowly made their way towards Macy’s, decided to stop by Bryant park on their way to check out the ice rink there. Kun told Ten a few things about the ice rink at Bryant Park, for example, that it was the only one that had free admission so that you only need to rent the ice skates.As they made their way through the busy streets of new york city, Kun interlocked his hand with Ten’s, almost pulling his hand back as he felt how cold the others hands were. He immediately stopped walking, turning his boyfriend around that they would face each other. Kun slowly took both of Ten’s hands into his, carefully rubbing his hands onto the other ones to create heat.Ten looked at him, eyes full with gratitude and lips curled into a small smile. „Sweetheart your hands are like ice. Why didn’t you bring some gloves?”, Kun asked with generous curiosity in his voice. „I actually don’t own a pair...”, Ten said while constantly looking at his hands, which were caressed by his boyfriend. „You can use mine, I actually don’t really like wearing gloves but I still have mine with me everyday.”, Kun quickly answered. He removed one hand from Ten’s, which made Ten whine a bit as his hands immediately got colder again. Kun searched his backpack for his gloves and as he finally found them, handed them his boyfriend. Ten instantly removed his hands from Kun’s, rapidly putting on the gloves and sighting in relief. Ten quickly pecked a small kiss on the others cheeks before he took his hand and slowly dragged him towards their next destination.

As they arrived at Bryant park the first thing Ten did was checking out the ice rink, wanting to know whether it was too crowded to go ice skating today or not. Much to Ten’s liking the ice rink was only filled with a few people, relatively empty for a free ice rink downtown. Ten couldn’t keep his excitement over this to himself as he quickly turned towards his boyfriend and asked him if they could try ice skating today. Of course Kun couldn’t say no towards his boyfriend’s wishes so he immediately went and rented some skates.Ten couldn’t wait to finally try it out and get on the rink, almost behaving like a child, exciting to finally get what they always wanted. Kun thought it was cute and adorable how his boyfriend was almost bursting because of how excited he was. As they were entering the ice rink, Ten slowly realized that he in fact didn’t knew how skating works, as he never tried it before. He tried to get rid of his fear of failing, trying to enjoy this experience as much as he could.As expected as soon as he made his first move on the ice it seemed like he never did anything else before. He easily moved over the ice, his years of dancing probably helping him to do so. Kun was mesmerized by the view of his boyfriend gracefully moving his body, unable to really do something himself. For a short moment he just stood there, eyes fixed on Ten, being ripped out of his thoughts when Ten teasingly asked him: „Don’t you want to enjoy this experience as well or do you want to keep staring at me?” This impulse finally made Kun move towards his boyfriend, embracing him in a big hug while they kept spinning on the ice. Kun quickly gave the other one a quick peck on the lips before he moved away and challenged his boyfriend to catch him.That’s also how they spent the following twenty minutes, bickering, laughing and chasing each other.

Kun was the first to stop sliding around the ice, being exhausted from using all his energy to have fun with his boyfriend. He stopped at the blockade on the side of the rink, slightly panting but trying to calm down. Ten’s stamina was way better than Kun’s, a side effect of dancing almost every day for years. However Ten also felt the exhaustion slowly creeping up his bones, the temperature of 0 degrees celsius not helping with that. He almost instantly joined his boyfriend at the side of the rink, looking at him with lovely eyes while saying: „How about we finish here?“ Kun was also grateful for that, the acceptance his boyfriend had for him and how he was ready to make compromises. In fact he wouldn't mind to end his ice skating experience here since it was enough to get a feeling for it. Both quickly left the ice rink, Kun offering to bring back the ice skates while Ten patiently waited.

They slowly made their way towards Macy’s, stopping at some window displays that were filled with a bunch of christmas decorations, which made Ten excitingly take a lot of photos to sent to his family and friends back in Bangkok. The window display that flashed Ten the most though, was Macy’s. Being the one who started the tradition quickly made the shop a number one destination for everyone who loved christmas, Kun and Ten included.Kun couldn't stop blushing while watching his boyfriend’s eyes light up at the view of all these decorations. A sudden rush of confidence and sweetness came over him as he leaned over Ten’s shoulder and sweetly whispered into his ear: „Baby just wait until you see what’s inside.“The way that this could be interpreted in two days made Ten blush while he quickly turned his head around slightly to get a better look of his boyfriend. He didn’t answered with word, but instead chose to turn around a bit, getting better access to press a passionate kiss on his boyfriends lips. The other one didn’t expected that, first of being shocked but then carefully putting his arms around Ten and pulling him into a light hug. As they parted they looked each other in the eyes, both pairs filled with so much love, affection and trust. Kun took the chance and for a short moment rubbed his nose tip on the others, leaving the later one blushing, as he slowly opened the hug, locked their hands and walked towards Macy’s entrance.

Macy’s christmas decorations inside the store was breathtaking, even for Kun who already knew how extravagant and complex their decorations are. After Ten (again) took a bunch of photos of the decorations, they wandered around the store without any real purpose than to look at the decor. After what felt like forever wandering around they randomly arrived at the station where you can write your letter to Santa. As Ten didn't knew the intention nor tradition behind it Kun tried to explain it to him. He told him that for every written letter, Macy’s donates a set amount and that everyone can do it, even kids that don’t like in nyc and can’t turn in their letters in real life. The other one was overwhelmed by the intention behind the project, immediately walking towards the writing station, before he turned around and excitingly said: „Come on sweetheart. We need to write some letter to Santa Claus.“ Kun couldn't resist the urge to smile, happiness filling him up as his boyfriend happily behaved like all the kids do when they visit the store in the christmas time.He quickly followed his boyfriend, grabbing an empty letter and a pen and walked towards the table where you can write your letters. He tried to not look at Ten’s letter, not wanting to ruin the experience for him, but when he glanced over to the others letter he realised that even if he tried, he could never read it. Ten eagerly wrote his letter in Thai, the small curved characters slowly filling up the paper. Kun decided to move his focus onto his own paper again, the empty beige paper laying in front of him. He instantly started to fill up his own paper, but without him realising it was filled up with a bunch of Chinese characters. Seeing his boyfriend writing in his mother tongue unknowingly made Kun writing in his mother tongue as well. It’s been some time since he wrote Mandarin by hand, he still used it on his phone to text his parents and to call them twice a month, but writing it on a piece of paper was something different.

Ten finished his letter earlier than Kun, slowly folding it into some basic origami that he learned in middle school. He decided to roam around the small christmas area, checking out some nice decorations that would fit into his small one-room apartment, while holding his folded letter in his hand. He wanted to wait until he puts it into the box for finished letters, experiencing this moment with his boyfriend. He was grateful that he got to experience the whole christmas thing with Kun, his boyfriend making sure that he got the whole christmas-package. Ten was lost in his thoughts when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, immediately turning around to face the person whom’s hand now rested on his skin. His face softened as he realized that it was his boyfriend, currently crouching to pick something put - something being Ten’s letter that was now laying on the floor. He didn’t realized that he dropped him which was probably a result of him being a scaredy cat. Kun held out Ten’s letter, offering the other one to take it. „Baby you lost your letter to Santa.“, he said with a big, warming smile on his face. Ten quickly took the letter, being a bit embarrassed to be so scarred, while leaning in to place a short kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Afterwards he instantly walked to the spot next to Kun, interlocking their hands while answering: „Thank you. Thanks for this whole experience.“ The other one directly blushed, but started to walk towards the box for the finished letters, slowly dragging Ten with him.

After they sent out their letters to Santa, while Ten constantly took photos again and even a video, where he briefly explained the concept in Thai for his family, the couple left Macy’s. They wandered around the streets as the sun quickly settled, covering the city in darkness that was immediately replaced by thousands of lights illuminating the city that never sleeps. Now during the christmas times the streets were light up in different colors, due to the christmas decorations being quite colorful. As they excited a small Tea Shop that Kun wanted to go to, the temperature dropped and it started to snow. It wasn’t snowing that heavily, but Ten still was mesmerized by the small snowflakes carefully falling down until they reached the floor and slowly melted. It was his first time experiencing snow and Kun couldn't wait until they would wake up tomorrow, seeing the snow building up on the roads and sidewalks, too cold and too much snow in order for it to melt. Tomorrow morning will make Ten the happiest human alive, or at least that’s what he’s gonna feel like. After Ten’s mind got back to reality Kun suggested that they could take the subway towards their next destination. Ten immediately agreed, knowing that he would definitively catch a cold if he would walk around for a longer time in this weather.

Taking the subway from Herald Square to Union Square wasn’t a problem at all since they didn’t had to change trains and they only had to pass 2 stations before arriving at Union Square. Even though Ten only moved to nyc 5 months ago, he already got used to the subway and knew what to expect from it (back when he moved to nyc during the hot summer months he didn’t expected the subway trains to be so cold and he instantly caught a cold because of that). While both were leaving the subway station they were greeted by a bunch of christmas decorations. They quickly found the way towards the Christmas fair, that they wanted to visit, both because of the food and because of all the things that they could buy there (and probably won’t really need). Again, it was Ten’s first time to visit a Christmas fair, but he somehow knew what to expect since he already visited other fairs and markets. However this time it was christmas themed.

They casually strolled over the fair, stopping by a few shops to look at their products, but leaving as soon as they saw the price. After they saw around one third of the christmas fair they decided to stop by a small shop that sold hot chocolate. Buying that hot chocolate felt like the best decision of their life as both got really cold as the temperature was around 2 degrees celsius now. The couple stood at a standing table in front of the booth, slowly sipping the hot drink, which quickly filled their tummies with a warm feeling. Kun started to look at his boyfriend, admiring every inch of his face, trying to memorise every curve of the others face. He got lost in that view, in the thought of his future with Ten will look like, are they going to stay in new york? Or maybe one day move to another city? Even another country? As he slowly got back to reality he realized that now his boyfriend was starring back at him, his eyes fixed on his own ones, deeply looking into his soul. Kun suddenly got shy, his cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink that complimented his skin tone, his gaze shifting towards a spot behind the other one. Ten knew what he’s doing with his boyfriend, the reassurance building up on the reaction of his boyfriend. He carefully walked towards his boyfriend, stopping right in front of him and casually placing his hot chocolate on the table next to him. Ten lifted his hand next to Kun’s face, softly touching the others chin and lifting his face so that both would look at each other. „Do you even know how beautiful you are Kun?“, he softly said, his voice only a bit louder than a whisper. Ten knew that now he was blushing as well, but he didn’t cared. He also knew that this was quite a lot of affection that they showed in public, but again, he didn’t cared. He only cared about how much he loved his boyfriend and how soft and affectionate this whole christmas thing made him, especially spending it with Kun. Kun gathered his confidence before answering: „Baby do you know how beautiful and breathtaking you are?“. It almost looked as if Kun’s eyes were holding the universe, sparkling and filled with love. Hearing the others answer made Ten react with the only action possible: leaning in and pressing a passionate kiss on his boyfriends lips while putting his arms around the others waist. As he broke the kiss he placed his head on the others chest, just standing there hugging his boyfriend and enjoying the moment. Both enjoyed the moment, feeling secured in each others arms and appreciating the existence of each other. After what felt like forever Ten broke the hug, looking at his boyfriend with a little sulk while saying: „As much as I would love to continue hugging you and staying like this, I think our hot chocolates aren’t even lukewarm anymore.“ Kun’s gaze shortly went towards their mugs standing on the table next to them and waiting to be emptied before he shifted it towards his sulking boyfriend. He placed a small peck on the others lips, successfully getting rid of the sulk which now changed into a smile. Kun instantly picked up his mug and started to take a sip of his hot chocolate, which in fact, wasn’t even lukewarm anymore.

After both quickly finished their cold chocolates they continued walking over the christmas fair. They enjoyed the time they spent together, being affectionate and always holding hands while passing a bunch of different stalls, both food and other crafts. Ten got interested in all the handmade jewelry that was sold at some booths, looking at all the pretty earrings and necklaces and planning out what would fit in which piercing he has. At one jewelry booth, a couple based in Brooklyn made necklaces with organic stones, Ten fell in love with one of their necklaces. The necklace was quite small, it was a dark amethyst, almost looking black,formed into a small circle shape on a small golden chain. The necklace was delicate yet eye-catching, it was perfect for Ten.However it was a bit pricier, the fact that it was made in Brooklyn only increasing the price. Ten could never afford it, since he still didn’t had a full time job, only working part time at a small cafe and already struggling to buy a perfect christmas present for Kun, which was more important for him than a necklace for himself. His eyes were sparkling as he observed the necklace again, everyone could see how much he wanted it, including Kun. The other one recognised the others passionate look, knowing that he definitively wanted it but also knowing that he couldn’t afford it. However Kun also knew that today was their 100 day anniversary and he haven’t found the perfect present - until now. With a soft smile he told the owner of the booth that he wants to buy the amethyst necklace, noticing how the small pout on his boyfriends lips disappeared and now confusion laid over his face. The shop owner quickly packed up the necklace and handed it Kun, who grabbed his boyfriends hand and walked him over to the side of the booth. He knew that Ten prepared himself to complain about what just happened so he rapidly played a kiss on the others lips, making him blush. Kun handed his boyfriend the necklace, putting on the biggest smile while saying: „Happy 100 days my sweetheart.“ Ten’s expression changed into a big smile as well as he realized why Kun bought it. He instantly took his backpack, hurriedly searching for something. As he found what he was looking for he turned a bit to look at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling and filled with happiness. Ten slowly held something towards his boyfriend, waiting for the other one to take it. His present was a letter, the front showed Kun’s name written in the pretty handwriting of the other one as well as an attempt to write Kun’s name in Mandarin, which looked more like the handwriting of a child but it still warmed Kun’s heart. As Kun carefully took the letter he leaned it, pressing a soft and passionate kiss on the others lips, trying to put all his love in one kiss. He didn’t realized that his eyes slowly filled up with a few tears, illustrating the deep feelings he had for his boyfriend. Kun quickly wiped away the single tear that run down his cheek, trying to not make it too obvious. Ten was the first one to speak again, softly saying: „Baby I think it would be the best if you read the letter at home.“ His eyes were filled with sparkles as he lovely looked at his boyfriend, who now carefully put the letter in his own backpack. When Kun finished putting everything away he turned his attention towards the other one again, seeing that Ten still held the necklace box in his hands. He carefully grabbed the box from the others hands, opening it and holding the necklace in front of him while looking at Ten with expecting eyes. As he realized that Ten didn't understood his attention he said: „Sweetheart could you turn around and for a short moment take off your scarf so that I can put on the necklace?“ Ten quickly followed the order, turning around and taking off his scarf, exposing his neck to the cold air which made him shiver a bit. Kun quickly stepped forward to be closer to his boyfriend, delicate putting on the necklace and as he finished he pressed a soft kiss on the others neck. Afterwards he curled his arms around the others hip, which resulted in Ten melting into the soft touch and quickly turning around to face his boyfriend. They were now face to face, looking at each other and bathing in the love that each others eyes were filled with. Ten was the first one who leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, deciding to drag the kiss a bit more and fill it with more passion and affection than he would normally do when they were outside. As he moved away Kun immediately pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. Kun was the first one to break the hug, stepping a bit away to take a better look at his boyfriend, seeing the delicate necklace on his neck which perfectly complimented both his boyfriend's warm skin tone and his dark eyes. „The necklace looks perfect on you.“, Kun softly said while interlocking their hands. Ten's eyes were sparkling at his boyfriends compliment and his cheeks blushed a pretty pink color before he put on a big smile, eyes turning into crescents.

Afterwards both decided to walk around the rest of the Christmas fair, not a lot of booths left since they already saw almost all of them. As they finished walking through the last aisle they made their way towards the entrance, where a lot of people now entered the fair, the place slowly getting more and more crowded. The couple decided to take the subway to Canal Street, to enjoy the Christmas decorations of Little Italy. The subway ride was a mess, the train crowded with the workers who were on their way home from working over-hours. In the train Kun and Ten were standing next to the door, pressed onto each other but happy that at least they had each other and weren’t like this with a stranger. The ride also had something calming, they felt each others warmth and Kun monotonously caressed Ten’s arm. Luckily the train ride from Union Square to Canal Street didn’t took too long and soon they arrived at their destination. As they excited the subway station they were welcomed by the colorful light decorations of Little Italy, already feeling the coziness of the neighbourhood. The couple strolled around the district, savouring the christmas mood in the less crowded streets, while always having their hands interlocked - making sure to always be sure of each others presence. As they accidentally passed a small cafe that wasn’t too busy but looked really welcoming, both realized how cold they felt and how much they craved some dessert (even though they didn't had lunch or dinner yet). They quickly decided to enter the cafe, instantly walking towards the counter to look at the overwhelming variety of cakes. Making a decision was hard, all the cakes looked delicious and they’ve loved to try every one of them, but in the end they decided to share a piece of cheesecake, going for something classic. As they’ve finally decided on a cake, Ten went to sit on a table in front of the window while Kun ordered their drinks and cake. After a short while Kun joined Ten at their table, sitting down at the chair on the opposite side and smiling at his boyfriend. They almost instantly started to talk about their day, Ten telling his boyfriend how perfect the day were while his eyes were sparkling with happiness and Kun telling Ten that he was an important factor which made the day so perfect. The couple was in their own bubble, flirting and laughing so at first they didn’t realized when a staff came towards their table, holding their drinks and cake - a gingerbread latte for Kun and a Americano for Ten. They only realized the staff as he said: „Here are your drinks and your cake. I put two forks for you as I thought you may want to share it. Enjoy it.“ Kun’s head snapped towards the staff as his cheeks heated up and became a hot pink, he just nodded and quickly arranged the drinks and food on the table. Ten just smiled at the staff, mumbling a small thank you as the boy already walked towards the counter again.

As they were left alone again, Kun handed Ten the other fork, assuring him to taste the cake with him as he slowly cut off a small piece of cake with his fork and prepared himself to try it. Ten quickly did the same so that they could try it at the same time, both eating their piece of cake and being overwhelmed by the amazing taste of it. Kun instantly declared the cake as the best one he has tried yet and Ten agreed. Both quickly continued eating the cake, only talking a bit in between and mostly enjoying every bite as much as possible.After the cake was finished Ten placed the plate on the side of the table, making free space at the middle and laying out his hand in anticipation of his boyfriend interlocking his own hand with Ten’s and that’s exactly what Kun did. That’s also how they spent the rest of the time at the cafe, sitting there, chatting, hands interlocked (with Kun’s fingers slowly caressing Ten’s hand) and sometimes taking a sip of their drinks. It was a perfect end for an amazing day, enjoying each others presence and being grateful to be together and spent the holidays together.

And Ten couldn’t wait to spent every Christmas with Kun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first full written fic/au so I hope you liked it c:  
> I really liked writing about KunTen being a happy couple, all flirty and lovely and I may or may not write some more one shots about them in the future.  
>   
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated ❤︎  
>   
> twitter: [sweetzuku](https://twitter.com/sweetzuku)


End file.
